


Feed Me!

by VenomQuill



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Is vomit gore?, Swearing, post "Date with Markiplier: Right" ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Darkiplier's plans to trick Markiplier's date into killing Mark backfire. Instead, he's sent back to the void with his increasingly unhappy and hungry dog, Dark Chica.





	Feed Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dbunu2z

Darkiplier paced the void in which he lived. This particular spot was a mirror version of Mark’s home floating in the star-speckled abyss. Unfortunately, items were fleeting, here. They shuttered in static and their colors sputtered. The air was dark and thick. The collar of his formal suit was a bit askew. He fixed it immediately. He still felt the fire of that bullet through his chest. It had faded quite a bit, as did his physicality, but it was still there. The blood was no longer on his perfectly kept suit–thank _God_ for small miracles–so he no longer smelled like the devil’s chew toy. Still, he’d been so close to freedom. If only that idiot had turned their gun left!

A loud, rough bark echoed through the void.

Darkiplier rolled his eyes and turned around. Standing behind him, legs tensed and splayed and head down, was his “trusty” golden retriever. Dark Chica growled and waved her tail. “I’ll feed you in a few minutes. Be patient.” He started to pace.

Dark Chica barked at him.

“Shut up!” he barked back. The tinge in his chest got a bit worse. He cleared his throat and straightened himself out. Darkiplier straightened out his tie. “Quiet, girl. I’m trying to think.”

Dark Chica growled at him again, this time baring her teeth. “Feed me!”

“I will feed you in a few minutes!” Darkiplier growled. “Either be patient and eat later, or I’ll throw you back in the yard!”

Dark Chica’s growled raised in volume to a snarl. When Darkiplier ignored her, she lunged and grabbed the heel of his suit. In one fluid motion, she thrashed and pulled back. Not only was the man thrown off his feet, but a piece of his precious suit was now hanging in the bitch’s jaws.

“CHICA!”

Dark Chica barked, “Feed! Me!”

“Fine!” Darkiplier got up and stalked to the table. He grabbed a black bowl and chucked it at her. The plastic dish tumbled over the fake linoleum, spilling its dark contents all over the floor. Dark Chica pounced upon the dairy product smeared over the ground and lapped it up. He smirked and straightened himself out. “Hope you like it. It _was_ for my date, you insufferable mutt.” He looked down at his leg and raised his foot. “Goddammit,” he muttered and touched his exposed ankle. “I can’t face _anyone_ like this, not even that idiot, _Mark_. He can’t dress worth anything, but _his_ soft-faced, no-tooth mutt is better trained than mine.”

Dark Chica, her jowls and nose wet with chocolate ice cream, looked up at him. She bared her dark teeth. “Food!”

“No.” Darkiplier snapped. “You can have food once you act like a proper dog!”

Dark Chica glared at him. She licked her lips and resumed cleaning out the empty bowl.

After a while, Darkiplier gave up on his scheming and went to find his wardrobe in this mirror-version of Mark’s house. When he came back, Dark Chica was heaving and coughing. Vomit splattered on the ground beneath her as she attempted to heave the poison out of her system. The man looked down at her. “Dinner’s in an hour. Anything you don’t eat I’ll force-feed to the suicidal leprechaun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I really wanted to do something special instead of just another Gravity Falls/Undertale thing. So, here's [Darkiplier](https://youtu.be/Ri8KuFz8RN4)! He's the darker/evil version of [Markiplier](https://www.youtube.com/user/markiplierGAME).
> 
> So, It's not dinner time yet, but [Dark Chica](https://youtu.be/slWT2N3NIKM) is trying to weasel food out of [Darkiplier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ubzL1Bm6d8), anyway. Well, [Dark](https://youtu.be/n2faoFa3Bps) doesn't like it. In the void, they can't technically die. So each time they "die", they're just sent straight back to the void. I mean, [Dark](https://youtu.be/vq9cv3WRqbA) has done the trip a few times! Dark Chica will come back, don't worry.


End file.
